Obsessed
by Lord Rekhyt
Summary: Puck had a new obsession, a new fixation of lust and desire. In the form of Kurt's mouth. Sitting with Finn one day he mentions this, and somehow the three of them end up doing things they hadn't considered before. Fuckurt Oneshot. M RATED


_**Disclaimer:**___All I own is a word processor and too much spare time…

_**Warnings:**___Contains maleXmaleXmale. Don't like, don't read. Flames will be doused with a derisive snort. Also contains bad language.

_**AN:**_ This was written on very little sleep, and there wasn't time to beta it, so please forgive any mistakes…

**Obsessed**

"Have you ever noticed Kurt's mouth before?"

It was mid-afternoon on a breezy Saturday, and Puck was stretched out across Finn's bed while the taller man played on his Xbox. The question came out of nowhere and caught Finn completely off guard, getting his character on the screen blown to pieces.

"Damn it." Finn cursed, throwing the controller down. "What do you mean, Puck?"

Puck shrugged. "Kurt's mouth. Have you ever noticed it? Like, _really _looked at it?"

Finn gave him a strange look. "Um, no, not really. That seems kinda gay, dude. No offense."

"So?" Puck countered. "Kurt's good looking, and his mouth is totally worth looking at. The way his lips move when he speaks, the way his throat moves when he swallows… I dunno, I can't stop staring at it lately."

"That explains why you've been so distracted in glee club lately." Finn mentioned. "And when you come over here."

"Well you can't blame me. Boy has a damn sexy mouth."

Finn laughed. "So, what? You gonna go gay for Kurt's mouth now?"

"Hell yeah." Puck stated instantly. "I would."

Finn frowned. "Okay, I _must _be missing something here. Is it really _that _hot?"

Puck nodded. "You should pay more attention to it. Why don't you call him in here to chat with us for a while? Then you can see it for yourself."

Finn shrugged, seeing no harm in the idea, and left to go find Kurt. No doubt he was doing something to do with his clothes. Again.

He returned a moment later with Kurt in tow, looking bewildered as to why he was there and carrying a bottle of water.

"Hey Kurt." Puck greeted, slightly more enthusiastically than he usually would.

"Hey Puck." Kurt replied. "What's going on?"

Puck sat up, giving Kurt some space to sit on the bed. "Not much, we're just hanging out and thought you might wanna join us. We're all friends, after all."

"That's a very loose definition of the word." Kurt replied ruefully.

Puck noticed that Finn was watching Kurt's mouth as the smaller male spoke, and decided to get him speaking more and give Finn the full tour.

"So, Kurt, I've been meaning to ask you. If you were to redo my wardrobe, what would you do?"

And that was all it took before Kurt's lips were moving at a mile a minute, only breaking to take small sips of water. Puck silently thought to himself that if Kurt let him get away with doing some things to those lips, he'd actually let the other man do his wardrobe. It seemed like a fair exchange. He watched how Kurt's mouth and throat moved imagining all of the things he'd like to do to him, and he noticed that Finn was doing the same. His mouth was hanging open slightly as he watched Kurt speak, and his eyes were glazed over. And unless Puck was imagining things the tall teen was definitely drooling a little.

Kurt suddenly stopped speaking, narrowing his eyes at the two of them. "The two of you are staring at me… Have I got something on my face?"

"No, nothing." Finn replied guiltily.

"Only the sexiest mouth I've ever seen." Puck told him honestly, making Kurt shoot him a weird look.

"Okay… What was that, Puck?"

Puck shrugged, leaning back on the bed so that he was closer to Kurt. "Exactly what it sounds like, Hummel. I think you're sexy, but your mouth is particularly hot. Like, fucking hot."

In order to cover his confusion, Kurt took a particularly large gulp of water, and both Finn and Puck let out audible moans at the way his throat moved. Kurt's eyes widened, moving from Puck to Finn, who had unconsciously leaned forward in his chair towards Kurt.

"Finn?" he questioned uncertainly. "You too?"

Finn nodded hesitantly in response, his hand moving to the front of his pants, and Puck and Kurt were treated to the site of Finn adjusting his obvious boner.

"Hot damn." Puck murmured, staring at the impressive tent in Finn's jeans.

"I feel like I've stepped into the twilight zone or something." Kurt said. "Since when are you two…?"

Puck shrugged, glancing at him. "I dunno. It started with that fucking mouth of yours, but now…" he trailed off, and his gaze returned to Finn's bulge, and then back to Kurt's mouth with a hungry stare. "Hot damn." He repeated. "Kurt, I know this is all kind of weird and unexpected, but…"

Kurt nodded, not sure what he was agreeing to, and a moment later he felt Puck's lips against his own, moving slow and sensually. He thought he should be panicking around this point. Honestly, his brain was waiting for the panic to come, but instead he felt his arm move by themselves, one settling on Puck's shoulder and the other on his waist. He completely forgot where he was until he heard Finn take a deep, steadying breath, and when he pulled away from Puck he saw that both of them were adjusting their groins. With a scarlet blush, Kurt reached down and did the same, and Puck bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"Kurt…" he breathed. "Fuck… I want those lips on my dick so badly."

Puck half expected this to be the breaking point, where Kurt would pull back and make some excuse before running from the room and avoiding them for a few weeks. What he didn't expect was for Kurt to give a quick nod, his eyes wide and filled with desire.

"What about Finn?" he asked Puck.

Puck looked over to Finn, whose eyes had moved from Kurt's mouth to Puck's lap, staring at his clothed erection while his knuckles dragged over his own length.

"Do you want to watch Kurt suck my dick, Finn?" Puck asked in a seductive tone. Finn nodded eagerly, practically panting in anticipation. "I can suck you while he does it, if you'd like. And then maybe Kurt will suck you, too. What do you think, Kurt?"

"Yes." Kurt replied breathlessly.

Puck smiled at him. "And then Finn and I can suck you. How does that sound?"

Finn and Kurt both moaned in response to this. Puck decided to get things started and popped the button on his jeans. He slid out of them with ease, revealing to all that he had chosen to go commando, and then stripped his shirt off and let it fall to the floor.

"Why do I suddenly find that hot?" Finn mumbled to himself, pulling off his own clothes. His erection bounced against his stomach with a faintly audible slap as it sprung free from the confining material, and Puck's eyes ran over his length with undisguised want. It wasn't overly long, but more than average, and its girth certainly demanded attention. Puck turned to look on his other side just in time to see Kurt finish removing his clothes, and he impressed both Puck and Finn with his equipment.

"Fucking hot." Puck said, his scrambled brain unable to form more than the simplest sentences. "Both of you."

Finn stood up from the chair he was in and joined them on the bed, unconsciously running a hand over Puck's toned abs and pecs. Puck hissed in pleasure, and moaned loudly when he felt Kurt, who was on his other side, run his tongue over his neck. He craned his neck and turned his head, capturing Kurt's lips with his own again, but this time he deepened the kiss. He immediately found out that he was right in his assumption that Kurt's mouth was mesmerizing; he lost himself in the sensation of kissing Kurt for several long moments, only pulling away when he felt Finn run his tongue over his nipple.

"Finn, kiss him." Puck urged. "His mouth really _is _fucking amazing."

Kurt blushed at Puck's words, but leaned forward toward Finn hesitantly, as if unsure how the taller man would react. Finn didn't hesitate in the least now, immediately closing the distance between them and locking lips with Kurt, and both of them let out grunts of pleasure at this. While they were occupied with each other, leaning over puck to do so, Puck licked his lips hungrily and let his hands grasp their respective members, stroking them slowly. They both gasped a little at the unexpected contact, but they didn't break their kiss. Finn started thrusting lightly into Puck's hand, and Puck felt his cock twitch in response. Not wanting them to blow (although the thought of them both blowing a load on his chest suddenly did appeal to him) he released them let his hands run down their legs instead, which contrasted with one another. While Kurt's were slim, pale and practically hairless, Finn's were toned, tanned, and hairy. Puck found that he enjoyed the feel of both.

Finn and Kurt broke apart, their eyes glazed over completely, and looked down at Puck, silently asking what they should do next. In answer, Puck moved to the edge of the bed and sat with his feet on the ground, giving Kurt a pointed look. Kurt slid off of the bed and got down on his knees in front of Puck, and a moment later he felt Kurt skilled mouth, hot and wet, envelope his erection. Puck motioned for Finn to stand over Kurt, and the moment he took position Puck grasped him by the base of his cock and ran his tongue up its length, finding the salty taste of precum to his liking. He opened his mouth wider, since Finn's dick was fairly thick, and took him in inch by inch, enjoying the sounds that Finn was making above him. He worked his way to a steady rhythm, and when he felt Finn thrusting softly into his mouth he could help but do the same into Kurt's mouth. Being teenagers, however, Puck knew that they would all be coming far too soon unless they took a breather, so he reluctantly pulled off of Finn's member and gently lifted Kurt's head from his lap.

With a jerk of his head, he motioned for them to follow his lead as he laid back on the bed. They did so, each on one side of him, and Puck grinned. He could easily get used to the feeling of them next to him.

"Why'd we stop?" Finn asked, puzzled and a little disappointed.

"We didn't stop," Puck explained, "we're just taking a breather. If we don't, this'll be over before we want it to be."

"Kurt didn't get any action, though." Finn pointed out with a wicked grin, reaching over and grasping Kurt's dick in his hand and pumping him steadily. Puck leaned closer to Finn and kissed him deeply, having realized that they were the only ones who had yet to kiss, and the sight of the two of them seemed to turn Kurt on even more, if the sounds he was making were any indication. Finn positioned himself so that his member was laying side by side with Pucks on the mohawked man's stomach, and Kurt grasped both of their members in one hand, replicating what Finn was doing to him. Finn shuddered lightly, his eyes rolled back into his head, and after a few moments of agonizing pleasure he clenched his teeth and gritted out the words, "Shit, gonna cum… fuck…"

"Do it." Puck whispered to him, reaching between them and playing with the large man's balls. Finn gasped loudly and shot his load over Puck's abdomen and chest with a series of low grunts and moans, riding out in orgasm in Kurt's hand. Puck felt himself getting a little too close to the edge as Finn's member pulsated against his own and squirted it's juices over him, so he carefully extricated himself from Kurt's grip. Puck eyed Finn's spent member, still erect and proud, and licked his lips. He leaned down and grasped Finn's cock, leading it to his mouth.

"You don't need to." Finn told him. "I already – oh god…"

As Puck sucked Finn, Kurt leaned over and licked some of the cum on Puck's abs before taking him into his mouth and sucking hard, making Puck moan and writhe while he sucked Finn. The vibrations in Puck's throat were enough to send Finn over the edge for a second time, shooting into Puck's eagerly awaiting mouth with a shudder and a gasp. Puck continued to suck until Finn's member softened, then released him with a happy moan and threaded his fingers through Kurt's usually perfect hair, holding him in place while he pushed up into him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head with an erotic moan as Finn recovered from his second orgasm and dropped to his knees beside Kurt, grasping him and taking it all in his mouth at once. Finn gagged slightly on Kurt's length, but quickly built up a rhythm and enthusiastically sucked him, fingers caressing the pale skin of Kurt's thighs as he did so. Kurt whimpered in pleasure, his eyes screwed shut, and Puck lost it, shooting his load with a cry of ecstasy. Kurt's eyes screwed shut, and he followed soon after, making Finn swallow around his member.

Slowly, the three of them came down from their post-orgasmic high and collapsed on Finn's bed, still undressed.

Kurt was the first to speak, since Puck and Finn were too busy grinning like fools.

"What just happened?" he asked a little breathlessly.

"We sucked each other's dicks." Puck stated happily.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Noah." Kurt replied testily, his normal demeanour coming back quickly. "You know what I meant."

Puck shrugged. "I was kinda obsessed with your mouth, and one thing led to another, I guess."

"Dudes," Finn said from somewhere behind Puck, his dopey grin evident in his tone, "please tell me we can do that again."

Kurt looked at Puck questioningly, raising an eyebrow and waiting for Puck's reaction.

"Hells yeah." Puck blurted out eagerly. "Well, if you guys want to, I mean…"

"Definitely." Finn replied. "That was… wow."

Kurt nodded. "I won't pretend that I know what's going on, but if you guys want to do that again sometime… well, I'm in."

Puck smirked at him. "Awesome. Then we'll definitely be doing that again sometime soon. But for now, I'm just gonna sleep for a bit."

Puck snuggled back against Finn and drew Kurt against his chest, letting out a content sigh as he drifted off to sleep.

**~o~o~o~**


End file.
